


秋收冬藏（一）

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 古代ABO
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	秋收冬藏（一）

1.

大虞朝的二皇子要大婚了，娶的是镇北侯的嫡长子。

二皇子是太子一母同胞的亲弟弟，当今圣上嫡次子，地位比起其他皇子是只高不低的，因此婚事皇帝尤其重视。选了全京城年纪适宜地位高贵的公子小姐看了一圈，最后才定了镇北侯的嫡长子。

照理来说嫡长子是要继承爵位的，不该嫁入皇家，可惜镇北侯家的是个坤泽，按律不能立世子。老侯爷进宫向皇帝讨了个婚事，反正这身份地位都合适，嫁进皇家也算给儿子找了个好归宿。

婚期定在下月初八，举国欢庆，除了两位当事人。

 

太子东宫中，议事厅内，被全城讨论的二皇子正翘着腿坐在塌上，吃一盘下人从宫外买进来的糖炒栗子。

他对面坐的是他大哥，当朝太子，此刻正一脸无奈，把盘子往弟弟面前推了推:“你找我也没用，圣旨都下了，还能指望父皇收回成命吗？”

“总之我不想娶。”二皇子皱着眉咬开一颗板栗，“别跟我说什么天作之合，当我不知道吗？镇北侯不过是嫡次子年纪渐长，嫌是个坤泽的长子碍事，想赶紧把他嫁出去好立世子。”

镇北侯年轻时没少帮着大虞朝征战，如今朝内还有不少他的旧部。老人家不过是想延续子嗣，总之不逾矩，老皇帝也乐意成全了老臣，就是苦了两个没见过面的孩子。

二皇子自从知道要成婚后就一直闷闷不乐，在他大哥这撒娇耍赖。只是这事太子也没办法，只能看着他弟糟蹋自己的东宫。

好在救星没一会就到了，太监来报太子妃带着皇长孙来了。

太子和太子妃是青梅竹马的情谊。太子妃是康宁侯的嫡次子，自小跟着父亲进宫面圣，一来二去就和小太子认识了，两人一起长到十六，分化性别后，还是大皇子的太子就求了老皇帝赐婚。成婚五年，恩爱依旧，四年前生下皇长孙，老皇帝一高兴，当即把大皇子立为太子。

太子妃领着皇长孙到了议事厅，皇长孙今年才四岁，最喜欢这个二叔，还没等二皇子行礼就扑进了二叔怀里。

二皇子也喜欢这个侄儿，顺势单手把孩子拎起来逗他玩。哥嫂在一边看着，太子妃接过太子递过来的茶，抿了口:“我听太子说弟弟不想成婚？”

“我才十七呢，那么早娶妻做什么。要是像你俩这样一起长大的我也就娶了，那位镇北侯长子我连面都没见过，娶回来做什么？”二皇子捏着侄儿的脸，喂了颗剥好的栗子，“绒绒，你说是不是？”

“我听说镇北侯长子叫苞苞，虽说是个坤泽，但也是文武双全的。”太子妃拿了热毛巾给儿子擦脸，“年前宫里设宴的时候我远远的瞧过一眼，是个样貌端正的孩子。再说你十七不小了，我和你大哥十七时都成婚了。”

二皇子撇着嘴不说话，圣旨都下了他再怎么闹也没用，还不如认命，反正腿在他自己身上，还能管着他去谁房里不成？

再怎么不情愿也拖到了成婚那日。皇子娶亲毕竟不一样，尤其是备受宠爱的嫡子，十里红妆一眼望不到边，不少人都在说镇北侯儿子嫁得好，京城里多少姑娘做梦都想嫁给二皇子呢。

拜天地拜父母拜列祖列宗，一长串繁琐的礼仪下来已近黄昏，新娘子被送进洞房里等着，二皇子则是去了宴席。

苞苞自己坐在新房里等着，按习俗他头上的帘子要让丈夫掀开，送他来的丫鬟婆子都不敢动，也没人给他送点吃的，从早上吃了点东西一直到现在，他除了水什么都没吃。

不知在房里等了多久，外头天都黑了，丫鬟给屋里点上灯，直到他快睡着，才听到房门被推开，喝得醉醺醺的男人被扶着进来。

他听到男人踉跄着走到他面前，被遮挡的视线渐渐清晰，他终于第一次见到自己的新婚丈夫。

二皇子呼吸明显一滞，显然没想到自己的妻子这样好看。他坐到对方身边，小心翼翼捧起他的脸，呼吸声都放轻，生怕吓着样貌精致的妻子。

“你真美。”他全心全意地说。

苞苞细长浓密的睫毛颤了颤，手紧紧抓着喜服一角，没有回应这句话。他看着对方慢慢凑近，唇上温热，手攥紧又松开，渐渐放松僵硬的身子，顺从地让对方把自己推倒在床上。

他是镇北侯嫡子，虽然生母早亡，但从小到大接受的都是正统教育，就等着年纪到了请立世子日后袭爵。只是这一切在他分化为坤泽后都变了，父亲又娶了正妻，后来二弟出生，家里就更容不下他。

他知道嫁给二皇子是父亲为他做的最好的安排，可还是不甘心。他学的文韬武略，心里所有的治国抱负，从此都被困在宫闱里，永不见天日。

可是不甘心又能怎么样呢？圣命难违，他再不愿意，为了家族也得做好这个二皇子妃。

只希望二皇子对他好些，不说相亲相爱，也别多为难自己。

二皇子小他两岁，看得出也是第一次，尽量在克制也控制不住动作的粗鲁。繁琐厚重的喜服一件件脱下，露出贴身的红肚兜。醇厚的陈酒香和冷冽的冰泉水交织到一起，屋内燃起一股不知名的燥热。二皇子呼吸声渐渐粗重，带着厚茧的手掌覆上妻子肩头，顺着光滑的皮肤一路往下，隔着红布蹂躏站立起来的两粒小点。

苞苞咬着下唇发出断断续续的鼻音。他虽然已经接受了自己坤泽的身份，但真正面对情事时，这具身体的敏感还是让他措手不及。细密的酥麻感从肌肤接触的地方跳跃着传到脑子里，胸前两个敏感点被伺候着，下体天生被进入的器官开始分泌液体。

二皇子换了嘴巴招待他，隔着肚兜舔他挺立的小点，墨色水迹在布料上晕开，舌尖扫过，又用牙齿轻磨。苞苞呼吸声越来越急促，二皇子伸手解开他身后的细绳，把贴在身上的最后一层布揭开，看着妻子光滑洁白的肌肤，下意识屏住呼吸，说不出话来。

他的妻子皮肤白皙，浑身上下看不出一处伤疤，脖颈修长，锁骨细长而挺拔，胸前两点泛着粉红色光泽，浸了他的口水，在烛光下看着诱人得很。

再往下是小腹，腰身纤细得恰到好处，多一分则魁梧少一分显柔美，线条优美小腹平坦，肚脐都显得可爱。

一双细长挺直的腿交叠在一起，因兴奋害羞而微微抬头的性器搭在小腹，从双腿缝隙中隐约能看到那一道小口，坤泽身上最隐秘、诱人的地方。

苞苞并不适应这样赤身裸体被观看，举起手臂遮住眼睛。下一刻双腿被掰开，男人粗重炙热的呼吸喷在脸上，烫得他脸颊发红。身上陡然多了一个人的重量，他十分不习惯，嘴唇被含着，霸道的舌头闯进他口腔，在狭小的空间内肆意扫荡，苞苞闭上眼睛，双手不自觉搂上对方脖子。

二皇子身上的衣服不知什么时候消失，滚烫坚硬的性器抵在苞苞腿根，随着他们接吻的动作上下摆动，蹭过已经打开的穴口，每次经过都让苞苞身子一抖。

热吻过后两个人气息都不太平稳，脸贴着脸平复呼吸。他们都是第一次与一个人这么亲密，身体交叠在一起，呼吸缠绵热烈，内心里竟然生出几分温馨甜蜜。

二皇子一双火热大掌顺着他的躯体一路抚摸到小腿，在小腿肚上蹭了一蹭，又往上滑，在膝盖上揉了一把，捏着他大腿内侧的嫩肉，手指刮过湿漉漉的花穴，沾了一指尖的花露，刮在苞苞小腹。

他分开妻子双腿，近距离观看即将进入的禁地。那地方是粉色的，因情欲刺激一张一合，有液体从中渗出，身下床单被浸湿小片。他终于忍不住，挺身把自己送了进去。

“嗯……”苞苞发出难耐的声音。从未被进入的地方被贸然闯入，内里被劈开的痛感让他没忍住叫出声，还没适应粗壮刑具身上的人就摆腰动了起来，他猝不及防，下意识搂紧对方，指甲在皮肤上划出一道白痕。

二皇子也是第一次，被内里的紧致温热包围着，舒服得说不出话。这地方似乎有生命，对他的进入热情又体贴，紧紧包裹着他，每次深入都争先恐后缠上来，要退出时又吸着他不让他走。

这感受太美好，他没忍住不管不顾地不断侵入。苞苞隐忍的呻吟让他更加兴奋，摆动着腰肢伸手去抓妻子颤颤巍巍站起来的性器。坤泽的东西虽然小了些，但也是能感受到快感的，他一手握着上下撸动，另一手捏起苞苞胸前挺立的花苞，稍微用力扭了扭，妻子的声音就变了调，却下意识挺起身子离他更近。

两个人都逐渐意识不清，纠缠在一起的躯体越来越近，混乱的喘息在围帐内起伏。苞苞嘴唇被咬出血，疼痛让他得到片刻清醒。丈夫性器顶端已经抵在他生殖腔入口，虽然他现在不是雨露期，但强行进入不是不可以，这让他的意识瞬间从情欲中抽离，恐慌占据了上风。

他虽然嫁给二皇子，但并不希望刚成婚就怀上孩子。

他不动声色往后退了退，沉浸在性事中的二皇子并没发现，正埋头在他颈间啃咬着。好在他的丈夫对没打开的生殖腔入口并不感兴趣，顶了两下发现进不去就没再继续。

最后二皇子还是把自己交代在他身体里，滚烫的液体浇在他体内烫得他浑身发抖，后颈被咬破，乾元的信息侵入他脑海里，浓厚的陈酒炙热又强烈，让他下意识臣服。

结束后这人趴在他身上，完事了也不准备出去，不知道有什么想法。他等着两人呼吸平稳后，轻轻推了推压在身上的人。

外头丫鬟早就备好了洗澡的热水，洗漱完毕后他看着躺在身边睡着的丈夫，说不出是什么感受。


End file.
